The Way Jay Was
by AlexBurns
Summary: All was fine in Nick Carraway's simple life until he met the mysterious Jay Gatsby. Overtime the pair become very close, but when a secret emerges between the two things were never the same.


New York, New York, 1922. There was a young man named Nick Carraway. As a boy he lived and grew up in the Midwest, but later in life he found himself moving to the bustling hub New York City. Since he's lived in town there have been multiple places he has resided. But he recently has moved to the established and prominent West Egg in Long Island, New York. There he meets his new and mysterious neighbor Jay Gatsby.

The first thing Nick notices about Jay is his lavish and extravagant parties that seem to be thrown almost weekly. Nick becomes very intrigued about the parties when he noticed how majestic each and every party was. Soon Nick is to be invited by Jay Gatsby, and after a few weeks, he decides to finally make an appearance. As soon as Nick arrives he is immediately in awe of the décor and possessions in the house. He later finds himself bumping into Jay himself. "Hey, Hey, Is that Nick Carraway?" Gatsby yelled. And although Jay seems to be mighty intoxicated, he proceeds to invite Nick to talk later after the party. Nick is very excited to hear this in the moment, but he makes sure not to show too much positive emotion. "I appreciate your invitation Mr. Gatsby, and I'll see you tonight." Jay that they will talk later that night, and after that assurance, Jay vanishes into the party leaving Nick wondering.

A couple hours later the party is really beginning to wind down. It's getting closer and closer to the time Jay and Nick will meet. But Nick is initially alarmed when he can't find Jay. He explores the vast mansion only to come up empty. It's now past 11:00 pm when Jay walks in with a girl presumably from the party. He begins to talk with Nick, and shortly thereafter he kindly asks his partner to leave. He then gets right down to business. He asks Nick a few more casual questions before he asks him if he would like to work together. Nick is hesitant at first to say yes, but he is easily persuaded by the smooth talking Jay. Nick and Jay's relationship begins to grow massively over the coming months.

Nick eventually takes Jay with him to brunch at his cousin Daisy's estate in the East Egg. He introduces Jay to Daisy at the door; afterwards the pair meet Daisy's imposing husband Tom. Things seem to be on edge at first during brunch. The tension in the room is soon resolved when the liquor cocktails come out. Nick notices Gatsby staring at Daisy in his peripheral view, but decides not to speak about it until later. The conversation at the dinner party comes and goes, and eventually Nick and Jay are shown the door by Tom.

During their ride home in Gatsby's Yellow V6 Coupe, Jay expressed his disgust in Tom. "That man doesn't know how to treat a woman right!" Gatsby exclaimed. "The only good thing about that man is his money!" he also yelled before being calmed down by Nick. "Okay Jay maybe you're right, but it seems like Daisy's still happy with him Jay.." Nick slowly explained. Jay wasn't having it though, and became upset. "Someday I'll treat her right." Gatsby muttered. But Nick dismissed this as the alcohol talking, and brushed off what Jay had to say about Daisy and Tom. Jay eventually drops off Nick at his house and then goes back home. This is the last time that they talk for a couple months. Nick had tried to contact Jay multiple times before giving up. Jay had gone off the rails. All the partying and the lifestyle he lived caught up to him. He didn't get the same enjoyment from the things he used to anymore, and he found himself staying at home the majority of the time, surrounded by expensive possessions, but still sad. Nick speculated about where Jay had gone to, but he trusted that he would be back in touch with him once again.

While out of contact with Jay, Nick continued to do work at a local business in the city. He wasn't making the progress in his job he thought he would however, and he eventually lost interest in going to work. Nick unfortunately went to a life of petty crime at first in order to keep a cash flow coming in. Once Nick was really starting to lose it, he was sitting on his couch, but received a phone call. "Hey Old Sport it's Ol' Jay, you're neighbor, you remember me?" Said Gatsby and a monotone voice. Nick gave a slight chuckle, "Of course Jay, where've ya been?" Nick said with enthusiasm. "I've been thinking, and it's about time we get back together Old Sport. Meet me at my estate in two hours okay?" Gatsby said. "Okay, see you then." Nick said as he hung up the phone. Nick's mind began to race as he prospected as to why Jay was abruptly calling him and telling him to come over after months of not talking. But as always, he didn't question the man, and showed up when it was time to do so.

Right off Nick could tell that Jay just wasn't the same as a couple months prior. His once groomed and striking appearance had lost its charm. Nick looked back in shock at the skinny, pale, and ungroomed figure of Gatsby. But he kept his mouth shut, and greeted him, asking why he had called him over. Jay rambled on before mentioning a secret plan that had been in the works for some time. It was a plan that involved murdering a police officer and stealing his uniform, as well as stealing a car from a repair shop. Nick at first firmly said no to Gatsby's plan. But he thought back to his life over the past few months and how unexciting it was. He asked what was in the deal for him, and Jay said cash. He could give Nick $50,000 just for his help. At this point Nick did the math and realized that was almost seven of his full year salaries at his previous job. At this point he was in, and was told by Jay to wait for a call that would describe when the plan was coming into action.

A couple weeks had come and gone but there was no call from Jay. Every time Nick's phone rang he was expecting Jay, but the call didn't come for another month. Jay's instructions were to meet him in five hours. Those seemed like the longest five hours of Nick's life, but the time finally came to meet Jay. And most importantly get paid.

It was the night of February 22nd, 1923. It was finally time for Jay's masterplan. If only Nick had known what he was beginning to get himself into. After getting into Jay's car they traveled to downtown New York City. Jay stopped at the most lavish department store that was still open, and went inside. While Nick waited in the car he wondered how the whole plan was going down. He started to second guess his decision. But out of respect for Jay, he toughened it out. Jay came out of the store with two shopping bags, putting them in the trunk. He then began the travel back to the West Egg.

As always, he was speeding on the way, bobbing and weaving through traffic, nearly avoiding collisions. It was only a matter of time before he was spotted by the police, who began to chase when he decided not to stop. Jay's car could easily outpace the police car and he was able to get away. But Nick wondered why Jay lost the cop. He thought that they needed a police uniform for their heist. Nick and Jay finally arrived at the Gatsby Estate where Jay instructed Nick to change into the clothes he had bought him. Jay had seemingly bought Nick his own disguise, complete with a wig. The two men leaving looked nothing similar to the two that had entered. As they were walking toward Jay's car Nick asked what the two were doing next. Jay chuckled a little and said "You'll see old sport." The two seemed to be on their way to the East Egg. Once Nick noticed this he continued to wonder what was about to happen.

All of his nightmares became a reality when Jay pulled his car onto the same street as his cousin Daisy. Proceeding to drive toward her house until shutting the car off just up the road, Jay reached back into a bag containing two suppressed handguns and black leather gloves. "You ready Old Sport?" Gatsby asked. "As ever" Nick said confidently. The two put their gloves on, weapons into their pockets and got on their way. They quietly closed the car doors and walked down the street. Nick's heart was beating faster and faster in his chest as they seemed to approach Daisy's estate. They walked onto the side of the house and Jay signaled Nick to walk quietly. Nick was alerted and turned around when he heard another car pass by. When he looked forward again he could no longer see Jay. He sped his walk up and quickly dashed around the corner of the house.

He was met by Jay around the corner. Who was holding his handgun and pointing it at Nick. Nick looked puzzled and saw his whole life flash before his eyes. Before he could react he was shot twice by Jay, who showed no remorse, and snuck into the house. Sneaking around looking for Tom and Daisy. Once he found their bedroom a slight smile came to his face and he opened the door. He then proceeded to shoot Tom in his sleep, waking Daisy who screamed in horror as show she woke up next to her deceased husband. She jumped out of bed and confronted the intruder, who began to take his disguise off and reveal himself. She was even more shocked to see Jay Gatsby, whom she had over for dinner and had only seen once many months ago. "Please Mr. Gatsby, don't do this" she screamed in horror. She continued to beg for her life, but Jay quickly interrupted with "don't be like this Dais… y'know we're good for each other" She began to sob and pleaded with him more, but when she was asked again she implied that she wouldn't marry Jay. Once Jay realized this he began to slowly look up. "Y-you don't want to? You don't want to?! Are you serious?!" he said with a raising anger in his voice. "I can't believe this Daisy. After all this time and effort, you still don't want me? Why? Why? he said. Daisy stood their speechless as she saw Jay slowly raise the pistol to his head. Jay slowly turned around, gun still drawn. "This is what YOU did to me. I can't take the pain anymore." Jay said sobbing. He cocked the gun back and let it go.


End file.
